Morning After Dark
by Amber Lehcar
Summary: Because no one likes to be alone, and Maka never has to anymore.  Bad summary, but please read and review.


**This is super short because I wanted to write something while I'm still stuck on "Happy Holidays with the Evans". Not much left to say except I don't own Soul Eater.**

* * *

Exhausted, weapon and meister climbed the stairs to their apartment. They'd been awake for a whole twenty-four hours for an intense mission. Maka was beginning to fall asleep where she stood, falling back into Soul who stood behind her on the stairs. "Oh, no, you don't. Come on, home's just a little farther, and I'm not carrying you," the scythe growled, pushing her back up on her feet.

They stumbled into the apartment, the girl barely standing. "Go to bed. I'm gonna take a shower," the boy told her as he headed down the hall. Maka ambled towards the nearest bedroom. It just happened to be Soul's. She flopped onto his bed and turned to face the wall. It was so soft and warm that she immediately fell asleep.

Soul came into his room after his shower to find her fast asleep. He grabbed a pair of shorts he wore for pajamas and changed in the bathroom. When he returned, Maka hadn't moved. He gently shook her to try to wake her up. Nothing. No response. He sighed. "Too damn tired to move her..." he yawned. Going against his better judgment, Soul lay down next to her, facing away from his meister. He chanced a glance over his shoulder towards her.

A single sliver of moonlight fell on her golden hair still pulled back in the usual pig-tails. He turned over and began loosening her hair from the pony-tail holders. He'd always liked it when she wore her hair down. She was his. His meister, his friend. No one else's. He always wanted her to be his, and only his. But the fact remained that she was his meister and friend. That was holding him back. He saw her shiver. He gladly placed an arm protectively around her, nuzzling his face in her neck. He wasn't one for prayer, but he found himself silently praying, "Please don't let her ever leave me..." before falling asleep.

In the midst of dreams, Maka found herself in the Black Room with Soul once again. The boy held a candle in his hand, the only source of light in the room. The little demon was nowhere to be found. "Soul?" she spoke in a voice just above a whisper. "What's going on? Why are we here?"

"Maka... let's end this..." he said with a serious look. "We're better off without each other..."

"What...? What are you saying...? Don't joke about things like that! Soul, I-"

"I'm not joking, Maka..." he replied coldly. Turning away from her, he began to walk towards the exit.

"Soul? Soul! Don't go!" Maka yelled, running after him. She tried to grab him, but fell right through as if he was made of smoke. From her place on the floor, she looked up at him, tears streaming down her face. "Don't go... Please don't go! Don't leave me!"

Soul and the light of his candle disappeared, leaving her in dark, the only sound being her sobs. She got up and ran aimlessly through the darkness, determined to find him. "You can't leave me, Soul!" Suddenly, the floor turned into a liquid and began to suck her down. "Soul! Soul!"

Tossing and turning in her sleep, the blonde woke up her partner. He sat up and watched her with a worried expression. Should he try to wake her up? Was she having a nightmare?

Suddenly, she was awake, sitting up quickly. The sudden movement caught him off guard and she accidentally smacked her forehead into his chin. "What the hell, woman?" Soul yelled at her. "I let you sleep in my bed and this is the thanks I get?"

Her eyes began to water as she held her forehead and looked at him. He was worried that he'd be receiving a Maka-Chop before she flung her arms around him. "Soul! Whatever I did, I'm sorry! Please don't leave me!"

"Wha- Did you hurt your brain when you hit me?" he asked, a blush painting his face. "Why would I leave you, anyway?"

Fisting his shirt in her hands, she mumbled into his chest, "Just promise me... Promise me you won't ever leave me..."

Running a hand through her hair, Soul kissed her forehead. "I'm not going anywhere, Maka..."

She looked up at him with tears in her eyes. "You... you mean it...?" He nodded. A smile graced her face, and she leaned up to kiss him quickly on the lips. As she pulled back, she realized what she'd just done. "Ah... I, um..." She was never able to finish her sentence as he gently pulled her back into another kiss.


End file.
